


Done

by NECROHERETIC



Series: The Witches Three [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/M, Heartbreak, Humanstuck/Witch AU, M/M, Smoking, Swearing, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NECROHERETIC/pseuds/NECROHERETIC
Summary: You are Damara Megido, are you are so pissed off.How dare that blonde ディック do this.The magic in your veins screams to be let out, to cause destruction. You'll do that later.Right now Roxy needs you.





	

The shrill cries of a broken heart is what originally made Damara Megido jump out of bed, eyes flashing. Despite the source of the cries nowhere near her, Damara could hear them loud and clear as if they were right next to her. Moving around the room at inhuman speed, the girl threw on clothes haphazardly, more focused on leaving than anything else.

"Aradia, sister, I'll be back." Damara shouted as she yanked on her shoes before dashing out of the house. Aradia, who was still upstairs in bed, looked up for a second at the clock before plopping face first into the pillow and groaning.

"Iz fukin 3 in da mornin Damz, whut tha fuq."

Damara Megdo raced down the street having memorized the way there so long ago. The only company she had was the flickering streetlamps and the buzz of insects to keep her company as she ran, but it's not like she was paying any attention to them.

The Lalonde residence was on the hill in the nicer side of town, with the pristine white mansions and clean cut lawns. Roxy always complained how it was too nice, too quiet, how it was like a graveyard with nothing exciting happening unless you caused it.

 

It took about two hours to get to the house from where Damara lived.

 

One quick lap around the house showed no lights were on except for one, which belonged to the mother. No doubt was the woman up late again, doing god knows what.

 _'Roxy's window is the one closest to the chimney.'_ The thought came just like that. Damara hadn't been over allot, but when Roxy had snuck her in, she memorized everything. Every little detail was sketched in brain with permanent marker.

Scaling the house was not easy for most people. For Damara, all she had to do was flash herself into the room. And that's what she did.

"Roxy." Damara said, a surprising amount of kindness in her voice. She could see the blanket on the floor was shaking like a leaf and she knelt down beside it. "Roxy, ベビーガール, please talk to me."

"Why am I not good enof? What izzo wrong wit me?" Roxy's voice was shaky and she sounded out of breath. Damara sat down, pulling the pile of blankets that contained her best friend into her lap.

"Shoosh." Damara cooed, gently stroking the blankets. "Come out of there."

"No, lemme sufocate." Roxy whimpered. "Let me die."

"No Roxy, that isn't an option. You are not dying, not while I'm alive. You should know this." Damara forcefully yanked the covers away, revealing Roxy in only her panties and a shirt. Tear tracks covered her face, along with mascara and her hand was tightly clenching an empty bottle of vodka. "I thought you said you went clean."

"I relapsed, gimme a brek." Roxy went to take a sip before noticing all of it was gone. With a grumble, she chucked the thing across the room, watching it shatter next to the garbage can.

"Roxy, look at me and listen." Damara took Roxy's chin, moving her face so they could look each other in the eyes. "You are one of the most lovable girls I have ever met. Not only that, but one of the smartest. You are kind, thoughtful, smart, brave, fearless, and merciful with a bunch of other things in there." Damara gently poked where Roxy's heart would be. "You do not need a boys approval or his love to be the best you can be. You should be the best you can be for you. I know things have been tough, and I won't pretend to understand, but you are strong. You can do this, I believe in you. Everyone loves you, and we want you around for as long as possible. We all want you to have a long and happy life." Roxy's eyes filled with tears as so did Damara's. "I want to grow old with you Roxy. I want to look back at our highschool years when we are old and gray and covered in wrinkles and laugh because we made it. I want to be next to you for as long as possible, even when our tits are so saggy they hit the floor. I want to be with you Roxy, until the end of time."

"You're so sapp Damz, but I loooooove you for it." Roxy laughed, brushing away her own tears before Damara's. "I wanna grow old as balls with you tooooo."

With a laugh, the two girls stood. Roxy pulled Damara in for a giant hug, nuzzling her. Damara laughed, moving so the two could lay down on the bed. "Tomorrow we are going through everything and getting rid of all the alcohol."

"Got it!" Roxy curled up with Damara, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "Don't ever lev me Damz, plez? It'll, like, fuckin destroy me."

"Oh trust me ベビーガール, I'm not leaving you. Not anytime soon." Damara kissed her best friend's forehead before closing her eyes.

 

_'Tomorrow is when shit goes down.'_


End file.
